


Doctor, You're Sweating

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Colormayfade Prompt Generator, F/M, Married Smut, Rose is Aroused, Tentoo Goes to the Gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Tentoo goes to the gym for the first time. All he wants to do now is take a long relaxing bath, but Rose won't let him out of the kitchen





	Doctor, You're Sweating

It just wasn't fair! He'd never had this problem before, but before he was full Time Lord and not part human. He hadn't even considered that as he'd aged his metabolism would slow down. The Doctor never had to invest time in the gym, but apparently Doctor John Noble did. This morning he tried to put his favorite pair of pants on, and he couldn't get them to snap. So, while Rose was fixing their breakfast, he had stepped on the scale. He had gained nearly three kilograms.

Now he understood why Jackie had warned him not to eat that last piece of cake last night. The Doctor had never been one to obsess over fitness before, but the thought of not being able to fit into his favorite clothes was torture. Not to mention that he wanted to stay deliciously sexy for Rose. So he had gone to the gym down the street from their house and signed up for a personal trainer.

The man said it was just an observation session to measure his skills, form, and stamina, but it was brutal. For the first time in this human body, he was sore, sweaty, and breathless. Just staring at the five steps that led to their front door was foreboding, but the luxurious spa bath that Rose usually claimed was calling his name. Grumbling to himself about stupid ape bodies and even more stupid muscle fatigue, he dragged himself up to the porch and in through the door.

Rose was in the kitchen, putting dishes away. "Doctor!" She called over her shoulder. "You're home. Where were you?" She turned, looking all too chipper and adorable in one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts. "Oh my god, were you at the gym?" Her eyes went wide as she looked him over.

If the sweat dripping down his sideburns, her purple and black gym bag at his feet, and the way he was wincing as he rolled his shoulders wasn't an obvious answer, maybe she should go get her eyes checked. "I just need water." The Doctor grunted and shuffled into the kitchen. He took the glass from her hand and pushed it under the water dispenser on the fridge.

"Doctor, you're sweating." Rose seemed a bit too amused at that observation.

"That does happen when someone perform strenuous activity, sweetheart." He huffed, taking a long gulp.

Her hands went up his arm, noticeably dry and cool against his sticky heated skin. "I've never seen you sweat before." Why did she have her husky aroused tone? "Well, except when we...." Her hands moved down to squeeze his rear.

Normally, he'd jump at the opportunity to push her against the wall and ravish her until she was screaming his real name, but right now he was hot and sore and probably smelled disgusting. "Rose." The Doctor tried not to whine, but he just wanted a bath.

"Doctor." Rose's fingers trailed along the elastic of his gym shorts and dipped inside. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" Her fingers closed around him and she gave a soft squeeze.

"Are you insane?" He hadn't meant for his voice to pitch up like that, but bloody hell her hands were talented. The Doctor grabbed the counter top and groaned. One part of him didn't seem to exhausted or sore.

"Maybe." Rose was smiling his favorite wicked grin, and she pushed his shorts further down. "But this is just really." She gave a throaty sigh and pulled him down by his hair to kiss him deeply.

Okay, so he was still sore and tired but Rose tasted so tempting. Her hand was working him expertly, drawing him to full hardness and he dipped his hand around her waist and down to grab and squeeze her rear. He wanted to make love to her, but the Doctor knew he probably smelled horrible. "Rose, let me go shower first." It was hard to focus with how desperately she was squeezing, twisting, and pulling so perfectly.

"No shower." Her hand ceased her movements and came out to push his shorts fully down. The cool air made him twitch. "Need you now." She was kissing along his neck now.

He cursed mentally. He wanted to, but honestly, wouldn't she prefer if he was clean and fresh. He always showered before he took her to bed. "But I'm all sweaty." His mouth was trying to talk his way out of it, but his hands were tugging her shorts to the side and dipping between her thighs. "You're soaked." Her soft curls were beyond wet and hot under his touch. He pushed his fingers through her folds, feeling his own arousal flex at the way she sighed his name.

"I know you're sweaty." Rose kicked her shorts away and she pushed up his shirt. "And it's hot as hell, Doctor." Her hand went back to work, making his response turn into a grunt as he tossed his shirt over his head. Her other hand ran along his chest and abdomen. Then she shoved gently. "Lay down."

Well who was he to deny his wife her request. He stumbled back, his sore legs relieved to be resting, and she scrambled over his hips. Her wet heat combined with the sight of his tshirt peeked out by her breasts was too much. The Doctor grabbed her hips and gasped as she sank down, taking him to the hilt. "Damn it, Rose." She felt wonderful, as always, perfectly clenching and relaxing.

She set a desperate pace, tossing her head back and bracing herself with one hand on his chest. The Doctor tried to keep pace, bucking up to meet her downward strokes, but he couldn't keep up. He settled for pushing his shirt that she was wearing up and taking her right breast in hand. She gave a mewl of delight as he pinched and pulled the pert nipple just the way she loved.

The sight of her, so turned on, losing herself at the feeling of him inside of her pushed any other thought from his mind. He just wanted to see her come undone, to feel it around him. It was, without a doubt, his most favorite thing in the universe. The Doctor was already close, driven to the edge by his workout and her tightness. He pressed his thumb against the bundle of nerves, rolling it with just the right amount of pressure and speed. He had spent the last year and a half memorizing the best way to make her climax.

She was so close, panting and sweating herself now, her movements becoming less controlled. Another circle of his left thumb and pinching pull with his right hand, and she was calling out his true name in Gallifreyan. He felt her clench hard around him, pressing down to take him as deep as she could, and squeezing his shoulder tightly. That did it for him. The coil that had been building low in his body snapped, and he emptied his release inside of her with a groan of approval.

Rose's honey eyes met his, and her pink lips were parted as she panted above him. "That was amazing." She groaned, rolling off of him to sprawl on the cold tile.

"Mmmm." The Doctor was too spent to breath. If his back wasn't sticking uncomfortably to the floor, he was almost certain he'd pass out right there. He was still confused at what had brought on that sudden but very satisfying attack. He wanted to ask, but it would have to wait until his breathing and heart rate returned to normal.

"Doctor?" Rose came up on one arm to look down at him. "Why were you at the gym?"

"My pants wouldn't snap this morning." He groaned pushing himself up reluctantly. "I'm getting fat." He frowned, but Rose gave a burst of laughter.

"Doctor, the black pinstrip pants with the dry cleaner tag that were on the bed this morning?" Rose was shaking her head as she giggled and fumbling to her feet. She extended a hand to him and he took it, standing as well.

"Yeah." He bent over to pull his shorts back up. "Why are you laughing, it's not funny."

"Doctor! Those are my pants!" She was still giggling as she snagged his hand and pulled him towards their bedroom. "You're still skinny as a rail, but if you want to workout and come home sweaty." She tossed her shirt over her head and pushed open the door to the bathroom. "I am perfectly okay with that."

The realization of what had just happened clicked into the Doctor's head. "Rose?" He kicked off his shoes and followed after her. It was a beautiful sight to watch her bed over to turn on the water in the tub. "Is me sweating a turn on for you?" Rose only responded by winking over her shoulder at him and stepping into the bath.

 


End file.
